


Porcelain Apologies

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff if this counts as fluff?, Hurt/Comfort, It’s a little bit melancholic, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: On a chilly night, Dia and Riko spend time in the Kurosawa estate’s gardens.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Sakurauchi Riko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Porcelain Apologies

It was a cold night and Dia wanted to get back inside where it was warmer, more comfortable. Riko seemed to want the opposite. To stay in the gardens of the Kurosawa estate for hours as she skipped around going from flower to flower.

Riko looked so pretty in the low light, Dia found herself unable to complain as she sat on a garden bench. 

Time passed. Dia watched a moth fly by, attracted to the light of Riko’s lantern. As it whirled around Riko watched the nightly creature and her face lit up. It was so rare to see her like this, relaxed and unafraid. 

Wanting her closer Dia called out. “Riko?”

She spun around at the sound of her name, staring curiously at Dia. Riko’s eyes seemed to sparkle with affection.

“Sit with me?” 

Riko placed her lantern down before she took a seat next to Dia. After a moment she then shuffled closer. Neither of them said a word as they found a sort of peacefulness in the silence. 

Dia gently reached out, softly caressing her thumb over Riko’s cheek. Time seemed to slow at the touch. Riko whimpered from the feeling. Dedicated, soft and tender. Dia always knew exactly how to unravel her.

“Riko…” There was a warm kindness in Dia's forever patient smile. Even in the dim light Dia could make out Riko’s flushed face. “You are so beautiful.”

Her words seemed to make things worse as Riko pulled away and shoved her hands down into her lap. She stared at the floor intensely.

“Too much?”

Riko lowered her head. “Sorry…”

Dia’s brow furrowed as she spoke. “Don’t apologise!” Realising her tone was too harsh she paused for a moment then took a softer approach. “I never want to make you uncomfortable and I really don’t mind how you act around me.”

“Why… Are you so kind to such a boring girl like me?” Riko asked, not daring to lift her gaze from the ground.

“You're still saying that?” Dia sighed. “I thought I told you to stop encouraging your self loathing.” 

“Sorry…” Riko hung her head lower. “Oh I apologised again-” She cut herself off, quickly glancing back at Dia, expecting another reprimanding. 

Dia, instead gently patted her head. “You are so much more than the apologies you confine yourself to be. You’re afraid so you make yourself as small as you can but that’s just _pathetic_.”

A soft breeze rustled the leaves in the garden. Riko shrunk down at the use of _that_ word. Dia had a bad habit of carelessly using very harsh language whenever she wanted. 

“Riko you are beautiful and intelligent. Not to mention compassionate and interesting so…” Dia reached out, taking Riko’s hand in hers. Riko’s skin was cold and felt delicate like porcelain. “Please, stop trying to make yourself take up less space. You’re a blessing and you could do _so_ much good.” 

Tears formed in the corner of Riko’s eyes, she was looking directly at Dia now. “I...” 

Things fell silent again. Dia waited. 

“N-nevermind! Sor-” She cut herself off. “Wait no… I’ll say it...” Riko’s resolve waned and she ended up whimpering nervously. After a few moments she worked up the courage to speak her mind. “Thank you Dia, for everything....”

Dia’s lips curled up into a satisfied smile. “That’s better.” She squeezed Riko’s hand tighter. “A thank you is much more preferable than an apology.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This was pretty short but overall fun to write! Tried out a few experiments in how the tone was stylised, hope that went okay. Feedback and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
